A Matter Of Opinion
by wstrnplsr105
Summary: In which everyone keeps questioning Charlotte about a certain sidekick and she swears Henry's setting this up.


**Hey again! So I wrote this a couple of days ago after having this idea in my head for at least two or three months, and I finally decided to put it on paper. I have been waiting for this scenario since Henry Danger began, but since it hasn't happened yet, I figured I'd do it myself! Anyway, I really hope you guys like it, and thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed my last two Henry Danger stories. I really do appreciate it, and the reviews you guys leave are seriously the best things ever. Let me know what you think of this one!**

* * *

The first time the question pops up, she's at Henry's house.

She's sitting on the couch next to Henry, watching Natural Surgery (this time, it's a tonsillectomy. Needless to say, Charlotte cringes through most of it…) and Piper is in the kitchen.

And, as usual, is attached to her phone.

"Hey, did you guys see where Captain Man and Kid Danger saved all the animals from that pet store that caught on fire last night?"

As always, the two tread carefully when faced with this topic by someone other than Ray or Schwoz.

(Well, Charlotte does anyway.)

"Yeah, there was this one Golden Retriever puppy that was so cute, he-"Henry happens to see Charlotte staring him down before he realizes his mistake.

"I-I mean, that's what I heard." He finishes lamely, Piper giving him a strange look before shaking her head.

"Yeah, I heard that they got all of the animals out just in time." Charlotte adds, shooting a quick smile to Henry.

(He looks down to hide his cheeks turning pink at the praise, but Charlotte can see right through it.)

"Saving innocent puppies and kittens…" Piper sighs dreamily. "That just makes him so much more attractive."

Henry and Charlotte both cringe in unison before shaking their heads.

" _Don't say that."_

Instead of the usual scoff or shrug, Piper crosses her arms over her chest and narrows her eyes at the two.

"Why do you always say that?" She asks with a huff, turning to her brother briefly, "I mean, I expect that from Henry since he's jealous of how amazing Kid Danger is."

The blonde stammers, trying to keep from blurting out everything as he tries to find a way to calmly answer.

"That's not even close."

Piper ignores him other than her usual eye-roll, before turning to Charlotte who is silently pleading for the younger girl to stop.

"But, Charlotte, you're a girl-"

"Thanks for noticing."

"Come on, you don't think Kid Danger is attractive?"

 _(Red flag. Red flag on so many different levels.)_

Her mouth opens to answer, before she quickly closes it at the smirk that slowly comes over Henry's face as he turns to her.

 _(Abort. ABORT RIGHT NOW.)_

"Uhhh…" she trails off awkwardly, secretly wondering how on Earth she's gonna get out of this one.

"Yeah, Char…" Henry's smirk is practically reflecting in his eyes as he raises an eyebrow, "What do you think about Kid Danger?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what I think." She mutters threateningly, low enough for only him to hear. Her glare seems to frighten him temporarily before Piper speaks up again.

"Well? You don't think Kid Danger is attractive?"

"Ummm…" She stammers as Henry turns back to her expectantly, that stupid smirk back on his face.

" _I-I think it's a matter of opinion."_

(She knows, it was such a lame answer, but it's the best she's got.)

"And what's your opinion?" Henry asks before Piper can.

(Charlotte swears he's a lot closer than he was before this whole conversation started, and she tries to scoot away from him as indiscreetly as she can. Which he, of course, notices.)

"My opinion is…"

(She's pausing for ideas, not because she happened to look him in the eyes and finds her brain going blank for a moment.)

"…that I need to go home and finish my math homework!"

She bolts up from the couch, snatching her jacket off the back of it, and hurrying to the door.

"We didn't have math homework!" Henry calls as she opens the door.

"Well I'm sure we will tomorrow, I should go ahead and get started on it!"

The door slams and Henry leans back into the couch in confusion.

(And a little bit of amusement.)

He almost forgot that Piper was in the room until she breaks the silence.

"Well that was weird."

* * *

The second time the question pops up, she's at her locker between fourth and fifth period.

She's trading her literature and history books for algebra when a group of girls passing by catches her attention. They're all gathered around the girl in the middle's phone and there's a mixture of different reactions.

"They're the best!"

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!"

"I can't believe Captain Man lifted the bridge on his own!"

"I'm sure Kid Danger helped!"

As Charlotte looks around, she sees that everyone else in the hallway seems to be entranced at the moment too. Pear Pads, phones, and even a few laptops are the center of attention as everyone watches whatever Ray and Hen-excuse her, _Captain Man and Kid Danger_ , are up to now.

"Hey, Charlotte!"

She turns to see Jasper motioning over to her from his spot on one of the benches along with Sydney, Oliver, and a few other of their classmates. She walks over to him, leaning over his shoulder to look at Sydney's laptop.

" _Swellview's favorite hero and sidekick save victims of collapsed bridge"_ is headlined in red block letters above a live video. She tunes in as the reporter on screen is walking around the old, broken bridge.

"Just before the cracked bridge collapsed and fell into the Jandy River, Captain Man was able to hold up the structure while Kid Danger safely evacuated all of the drivers on the bridge at that time. Thanks to Swellview's favorite hero and sidekick, no injuries have been reported and the local police is now directing traffic to a detour. The bridge is set for reconstruction beginning later this week…"

"Wow!" Jasper shakes his head in amazement, "That was awesome!"

"Captain Man and Kid Danger are so cool!" One of the girls across the hall agrees.

"And attractive." Her friend next to her giggles, causing all the girls to nod in agreement.

 _Not this again._

"Kid Danger is our age, after all…" A blonde haired girl Charlotte recognizes from her science class pipes up.

Charlotte rolls her eyes at the giggling and blushing that follows from almost every girl in the hallway. She doesn't think anyone noticed until she looks up to see a few girls giving her confused looks. A girl that Charlotte remembers from her literature class is the one to ask the question that Charlotte is already tired of hearing.

"Charlotte, don't you think Kid Danger is attractive?"

 _She is so done with this already._

Before she can say anything, Jasper, as always, tries to make things better.

(Which doesn't work. Ever.)

"I'm sure Charlotte has a crush on Kid Danger just like everyone else."

"Jasper!" She snaps, looking down at him with a deadly glare.

"What?" He asks innocently, raising his hands in surrender.

"I just think it's a matter of opinion."

 _(Again, lame, but it worked last time…sort of.)_

She just considers herself lucky that Henry isn't here this time. She doesn't want to go through that awkward mess again.

"Hey, guys!"

 _Of course._

"Hey, Hen!" Jasper greets with a grin. Charlotte shoots him a tight smile, trying not to lead on what was just said before he walked in.

"What's up?" He asks casually, as if he didn't just save several people from a collapsing bridge.

"Nothing much." Charlotte replies, only to be followed by Jasper cutting her off.

"We're just talking about Charlotte's crush on Kid Danger."

" _Jasper!"_

"What?" Henry turns to her with a grin.

"Noooo!" She points a finger at him before turning to Jasper with a murderous glare, "I said it was a matter of opinion!"

"So what is your opinion?" Henry pipes up again and she forces herself not to strangle either of her best friends.

"I think she likes Kid Danger." Jasper adds innocently.

"No." Charlotte repeats to Henry before turning to Jasper, "You're not helping!"

"So you don't have a crush on Kid Danger?" Sydney asks from the other side of Jasper and Charlotte lets out a frustrated groan.

"It is a _matter of opinion!_ "

"What does that even mean?" Oliver whispers loudly to Sydney, who just shrugs. Charlotte gives up, huffing loudly before walking off quickly.

"I'm going to class now!"

"Class doesn't start for another seven minutes!" Henry calls, the amusement in his voice showing.

" _Shut up, Henry!"_

* * *

The third time it happens, she swears Henry is setting this up.

He and Ray are responding to a robbery at the jewelry store downtown, so it's just her, Schwoz, and Bork. She thinks Schwoz went upstairs and Bork is at the table eating a plate of ribs the size of her head, so she keeps to herself.

She's sitting at the research desk, monitoring any calls or alerts coming through. In the end, she just ends up watching Drake and Josh with her Doc Martens propped up on the desk.

"Have you heard anything from Henry or Ray yet?" Schwoz calls to her as he walks out of the elevator. She looks over her shoulder and shakes her head.

"Not yet. You?"

"Nope." He replies before sitting down across from Bork.

"Probably asking the robber if they have a crush on Kid Danger." She mutters, not meaning for it to be heard.

But of course, Schwoz does.

"You have a crush on Kid Danger?"

"No!" She snaps, spinning around in her chair to glare at the scared foreign man. Even Bork has turned around to stare at her in shock.

"You know, anger is a common emotion people feel when they are struggling with love." Schwoz says after a moment.

" _It's a matter of opinion, okay?! A. Matter. Of. Opinion."_ She emphasizes as she jumps off the platform of the desk, " _That's all!"_

"I'm so confused."

Bork grunts in agreement with Schwoz.

"Everyone keeps asking me if I think Kid Danger is attractive and it's driving me crazy!"

"The question or your crush on Kid Danger?"

"I don't have a crush on Kid Danger!"

"I thought you said it was a matter of opinion?"

"I did! My opinion is that I don't have a crush on Kid Danger!"

"Then why don't you just say that?"

"Cause…I…" Charlotte stammers before letting out a frustrated groan.

"Cause you do have a crush on Kid Danger?" Schwoz asks.

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Did Henry set you up to this?" She points a finger at him, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"No!" Schwoz replies in confusion, "Why? Do you have a crush on Henry too?"

"No!"

"So which one of them do you have a crush on? Cause it doesn't make sense that you would have a crush on one but not the other."

"I-"

"You do know that they are the same person, right?"

"Yes, I know that!" She snaps, fingers curling in front of her in frustration.

"Just making sure."

She lets out a long, tired sigh as the sound of the tubes coming down echo around the Man Cave.

"Man, that guy was a pain!" Ray complains as the two step off the pad under the tubes.

"You're telling me." Henry groans as he grips the back of his neck and grimaces.

"How'd it go?" Charlotte asks, leaning against the booth where Bork and Schwoz are seated.

"He's like Jeff…" Ray started.

"But a lot stronger." Henry finished as he keeps trying to stretch his neck and shoulders.

"Oh." Charlotte murmurs in response.

"Did we get any calls while we were gone?" Ray asks, looking between Charlotte and Schwoz.

"Nope." Charlotte shakes her head. There's a brief silence before Schwoz speaks up.

"So, Charlotte, about before-"

"No!" She cuts him off, turning to face him with wide, threatening eyes.

"What?" Ray asks in confusion and Charlotte knows it's coming again.

" _Nothing_." She speaks to Ray, but still keeps her eye on Schwoz.

"Young love is not anything to be ashamed of-"

"Schwoz!"

"Young love?" Ray asks.

" _Young love?_ " She doesn't have to look at Henry to know that he's smirking again.

"No!" She spins around, facing Ray, before turning to the others and repeating it each time.

"Is this about your crush on Kid Danger?" Henry teases and she swears she's gonna strangle him, right then and there.

"She can't decide if she has a crush on Henry or Kid Danger." Schwoz inputs and she decides she definitely needs to start hanging out with other people.

"But they're the same person?" Ray is the most confused one out of all of them.

"I know, I thought she knew that!" Schwoz replies and Charlotte has to stop this _now._

"It is a matter of opinion and _this conversation is_ _over!"_

The room goes silent for several seconds.

" _She's gonna blow_." Schwoz whispers before he bolts up from the couch and hurries towards the elevator, Bork scrambling behind him. Ray hurries to his room, closing the door as quickly as he can.

(And of course, because he's not the brightest at times, Henry doesn't run for the hills.)

"Sooo.." he trails off and she looks at him from the corner of her eye.

"Don't. Say. A. Word."

"Yes ma'am." He quickly replies, sensing her patience growing thin.

She finds herself walking over to the desk again when she hears him let out a groan of pain. Instinctively, she spins around to face him, her irritation fading at the look of pain on his face as he drops onto the couch, clearly hurting as his face scrunches up in discomfort.

"What's wrong?" She asks immediately, walking back over to him worriedly.

He doesn't form words, only letting out another exclamation of pain as he lies down on his back and she's almost ready to call Ray or Schwoz for help.

"Henry, what's wrong?" She asks again, her pulse picking up as she reaches his side. He's holding onto the back of his neck again and she can't wait anymore.

"I'll get Ray and Schwoz-"she begins to call out for Ray, but Henry shakes his head.

"Charlotte, wait." His voice reflects his misery and her heart nearly breaks.

"Yeah?" She leans in to hear him better, his voice so soft that it's barely a whisper.

"Do you…" he trails off, the pained grimace still on his face.

"What?" She urges, about to ignore his protest and call for help.

"Do you have a crush on Kid Danger?"

It only takes her a second before she realizes what's going on.

She punches his shoulder as hard as she can as he grins and lets out a self-satisfied chuckle.

"You jerk!"

"Come on, Char-"

"I hate you!" She cuts him off as she stalks off to the desk again, leaving him on the couch.

"I was just playing!" He defends as he sits up, "My neck really does hurt, honestly."

"Good!"

"Charlotte-"

She spins around to face him, the pointed finger making its appearance again.

"No!"

He gets to his feet, and he walks towards her even with the death glare she's currently giving him.

"Why won't you answer the question?"

"I did!" She protests, "I said, it's a matter of opin-"

"That's not an answer, that's a cop-out." He retorts, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's a perfectly good answer." She defends as she mirrors his stance.

"For someone who is trying to cover up that they have a crush."

"Or someone who realizes that everyone has different feelings and can crush or not crush on whoever they want."

"But we're not talking about everyone, we're talking about you." He points out.

"Why do you want to know?" She asks, a smirk of her own appearing as she cocks her head to the side, "Does Kid Danger have a crush on the research and tech girl?"

Even under his mask, she can still see his blush as he stammers for a response.

"That's irrelevant."

"Why won't you answer the question?" She retorts, stepping towards him as he backs up.

"Beeeecause…I asked you first." He argues weakly and she raises an eyebrow.

"You answer first."

"But I asked you first."

"That's irrelevant." She repeats his excuse and he finally lets out a sigh, his voice dropping down to almost a whisper.

"Do you have a crush on me or not, Char?"

It throws her off how desperate he really is for an answer as he bites his lip and waits.

(She refuses to believe it, but she _swears_ there's a look of hope in his eyes.)

"I…." She knows that whatever she says now will affect them in some way and the pressure is almost too much.

"I mean…" She finally gathers all her nerve and feelings she's been bottling up inside for who knows how long and just goes for it.

"Kid Danger is cute, I mean he's a hero and that in itself is attractive…"

He looks up hopefully, not sure where's she's going with this.

"…and he's really great and all, but it's just a crush."

His heart drops to his feet with his half-hearted smile as he prepares for rejection, his gaze dropping back to the floor.

"I just really like Henry a lot more."

His head snaps up to look at her in shock as she prays she hasn't just screwed everything up completely.

"W-Whether or not he feels the same way, I don't know, but I just really don't want to screw up our friendship an-"

"Wait, just a second!" He interrupts and she looks at him in confusion as he quickly begins searching his pockets.

"I'm confessing my feelings and you're…" She trails off for a moment, still confused, "What _are you doing_?"

"Got it!" He exclaims triumphantly as he pulls out the small tube of gumballs from his pocket and she thinks he might be insane.

" _Huh_?"

"Well I was going to be dramatic and kiss you like they do in the movies but you technically like Henry more so I want to change back into Henry before I kiss you so just talk slower!" He explains as he pops one of the small candies into his mouth.

Charlotte can't help but laugh as she shakes her head in amusement, but decides to entertain him.

(Just for his benefit…not because she really wants him to kiss her or anything.)

"Where was I?" She thinks for a moment before picking back up, "Oh yeah! I don't want to screw up our friendship and I would rather not say anything-"

(It takes him three attempts to finally blow a bubble big enough.)

"-and I'm running out of things to say-"

(He swears this is the slowest transformation _ever_.)

"-and Ray or Schwoz could walk in at any minute and this whole thing could be ruined and you wouldn't be able to kiss me like in the movies so-"

 _Finally._

He's smiling against her lips and she can't help but do the same as his hands cup her face and her arms loop around his neck.

(She can't help but find it adorable that he's leaning down as much as he can so she doesn't have to stretch to reach him.)

And it seems like they've been kissing for hours by the time he gently pulls away, his face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Happy?" Charlotte teases with a grin and the blonde lets out a laugh.

"Very."

"Me too." She admits, her cheeks turning a dark pink.

"So…" he pauses for a moment, "You wanna go to BackOut Steakhouse tomorrow night?"

"I don't know…" She trails off, trying not to smile, "Who's asking? Kid Danger or Henry Hart?"

He rolls his eyes, but can't help the chuckle that breaks through as he leans down to kiss her again. She allows it for a couple of second before pulling away just enough to speak.

"I guess it doesn't matter, I'd say yes to either one."


End file.
